


Midoriya's interesting adventure

by Darling27



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: #pointless fun, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Crossover, F/F, F/M, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling27/pseuds/Darling27
Summary: Midoriya goes to Hell and meets the Hazbin crew, hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 8





	Midoriya's interesting adventure

The Day had started like any other, Izuku Midoriya woke up to see his beautiful dorm room covered in All Might paraphernalia. Midoriya walked downstairs to the communal kitchen and grabbed a bowl of noodles, placing them in front of his face and shaking them back and forth while poking the broth with chopsticks. 

Next, he accidentally stubbed his toe and cried for six hours, then he asked Uraraka to hang out with him, she refused. He also asked Todoroki to make him some Katsudon, Todoroki also refused. Finally, he went and bumped into Bakugo in the hallway who shoved him aside, this was all it took for Midoriyah to break.

"Don't do that to me when I'm waking up ok, Bakugo!!!!????" The Next thing he knew he was falling through a giant smoking hole in the ground and landed in the middle of a large city. The sky was reddish-black fading into multiple dark colors, there was also a huge Pentagram in the sky. Suddenly the doors and windows of the city opened and terrifying monstrous creatures poured out of the buildings.

Midoriyah did the only thing he could in that situation, well two things he screamed and cried. Midoriyah ran around trying to find some way of leaving this horrible place every once in a while screaming at the horrid monsters around him eventually coming to an enormous clocktower and a bunch of buildings that appeared to be on fire.

He couldn't take it anymore and fell over in a fetal position hugging his knees and begging that Todoroki or someone, anyone would help him. He didn't notice that while he was crying one of the creatures walked behind him with a knife preparing to kill Midoriya but another creature appeared with a toothy smile and deer-like ears.

"I wouldn't do that, not when I am here." The approaching monster said. Midoriyah got out of his fetal position and looked at the monster with tears in his eyes. "All might?" Midoriyah said mildly. "Close but no dice fellow, but please don't say you haven't heard of me." the monster said "Ok I won't," Midoriyah answered.

"Why I am the Radio Demon of course, but my friends of which you are not, call me Alastor," Alastor said jovially before facing the other creature. The Radio Demon waved his hand slightly, causing the other creature to fly against an alley wall. "Now that is dealt with, from the looks of it you've still got some juices flowing, therefore I must deduce you are still alive," Alastor said, his eyes wild.

Midoriya looked terrified. "What do you mean?" Alastor's grin widened and he grabbed Midoriyas head forcing his eyes upwards forcing his gaze on a poorly lit sign attached to the clocktower reading Welcome To Hell. "Now I can do one of two things. I can either kill you now and you'll have to get registered as some sort of demon over there," Alastor pointed to a building labeled New Arrivals.

"Or I could take you somewhere a special case could get help however, I'm not in much of a helping mood today so I am just telling you the secondary option to mess with your fragile mind." Alastor said walking away "Wait.. wait, please!!! I need your help I don't belong here, you saw what that sign said." Middoriya pleaded running after the Radio Demon tears streaming out of his eyes.

Alastor laughed his head off at the pathetic begging "You know it seems you might be good for filling my day with laughter." Midoriya stopped begging and watched as Alastor thought over his options. "Alright come with me, Now!!!" Alastor said, walking slowly at first gradually picking up speed heading toward a tall building opposite of the clocktower.

At the front of this building sat a furry creature clutching a bottle that read cheap booze. "Husker my fellow how are you today." Alastor greeted the hairy demon "What the hell is that?" Husker asked pointing to Midoriya. "My name is Izuku Midoriya sir," Husker seemed taken aback by the politeness. Another Demon walked out of the front door. "Hey daddy, what took ya so long?___" the Demon started until it saw Midoriya. 

"What the hell is that thing?" the Demon asked. "I'm getting tired of introducing this human," Alastor said irritated. "This charming individual is Angel... Angel, this human is apparently named Midoriya." Alastor said before shoving everyone inside "Charlie get down here, there is someone I need you to meet!!!" Alastor shouted.

The Demon named Charlie ran downstairs with another smaller Demon in tow. When Charlie saw Midoriya her eyes lit up "Welcome to the Happy Hotel, I'm Charlie and this is Tenebris, my girlfriend Vaggie should be around here somewhere, sorry for overloading you with information but I've never seen a Demon like you before." 

"Umm... I'm not a Demon." Midoriya said meekly. Charlie's jaw dropped and she stared from Midoriya to Alastor for several minutes, Alastor nodded and walked away. "Oh my, so you're...oh gosh, Midoriya I don't know how to tell you this but, there is a legend that says if a living human spends too much time in Hell they'll die and their soul becomes trapped," She said apologetically.

Midoriya was devastated, the only time he had ever felt close to this awful in his life was when All might himself told him that he could never be a hero without a quirk. He broke down crying once again, but these tears weren't of fear but complete and utter hopelessness and grief he would never see Todoroki or Ururaka or Tsuyu ever again. Charlie couldn't stand seeing him like that. "Wait no, I'm sorry don't cry, come here," Charlie said embracing him in a hug.

"Listen, I will do everything in my power to get you out of here. Ok?" Charlie said lifting his chin with a single finger. Midoriya nodded trying to regain his composure Tenebris walked forward and tugged on Charlies' pants. "How are we gonna do that?" the young boy asked. "Well," Charlie said thinking "How did you even get here in the first place?" 

"Well I was doing my morning routine, and I was talking to my friend, well he's not really my friend but__" Midoriya started. "I told him not to bump into me and I called him Bakugo...Ohhh." "What?" Charlie asked. "well I have never called him Bakugo before, I usually refer to him as Kachaan." Midoriya responded. 

"Self-reflecting cardinal sins," Angel said. Everyone stared at him when he said this "What, I can't know things?" Angel asked. Everyone exchanged glances. Angel rolled his eyes "Ya know when like a monk breaks a really long-ass vow of silence, that can get them sent to Hell while still alive so that they'll, like suffer slower and stuff."

"I suppose that makes sense," Midoriya said putting a hand to his chin, becoming lost in thought. "That just sounds like lazy writing to me," Tenebris said flatly. "Ok we know how he was sent here, but I was thinking more along the lines of, physical arrival," Charlie said. Midoriya told them about his morning up to the smoldering hole that opened up beneath him.

"Hmm, that sounds like one of the Seven Gates of Hell on earth but that must mean that your school was built on top of it, I suppose close proximity to it would make any sin more potent," Charlie explained, Tenebris looked to the reading audience and shook his head. "Every student has all kinds of defining characteristics like mine at UA would any of the things they never say be able to open it back up again?" Midoriya asked

"No, no your case was once in a white moon, any sort of self-reflecting cardinal sin would have to be extravagantly powerful to open that hole back up," Alastor said confidently pointing into the sky. Just then someone started falling through the exact place that Midoriya did. "That's Kirishima!" Midoriya said flinging open the front door and running towards where he landed. "You mean a convenient plot device," Tenebris said eyes closed.

"Can you shut up kid," Angel said "I'm just trying to make up for the lack of comedic elements in this story." The child responded innocently. Everyone took off running towards Midoriya, they knew it was unlikely to stop him they just needed to protect him from any demons that came his way.

Midoriya finally caught up to Kirishima only to find him slashing away at Demons "Hey Midoriya, Where were you? Bro everyone was telling rumors of Bakugo killing you, he said that a villain inside the earth kidnapped you, I didn't believe him until now, help me defeat the rest of these villains will you?"

"Those aren't villains and this isn't a villain lair," Midoriya said. "This is Hell and those are Demons." Kirishima stopped slashing and started running only to be grabbed by Angel "Alright I got one of them." Kirishima immediately broke out of Angel's hold and charged at him. Angel moved to the side and Kirishima smacked against a building.

"I think this guy is gonna need this nap," Angel said picking him up in his four arms. Suddenly a deafening yell was heard and Bakugo fell from the sky Uraraka followed suit, but this time the hole in the sky stayed open. "Wait a minute everybody Uraraka is here she can float us out," Midoriya said happily "Deku, What is this pla__" Uraraka started until she was thrown out of the way by Bakugo.

"What the Hell did you do Deku!!???" Bakugo shouted, "I like this one he's loud." Alastor said, "Yeah I do too." Husker said respectively "Wait Izuku, did you say I should float us out?" Uraraka asked, Midoriya nodded "Ooooh I don't know it's a long way up, you guys might be too heavy collectively, and if I try to float myself then I'll get sick." Uraraka said.

"Oh, just leave this wild-eyed fucker behind, he's the reason you're here in the foist place," Angel said pointing to Bakugo. "No, everyone goes," Midoriya said firmly "We just need to figure out how to do this. Uraraka's right if she tries to float herself up that far it'll take so long that she'll get sick, however, if we could figure out a way to give her a kind of boost it just might work out, but then again if the boost is any sort of blast, which is the only kind of boost we have at our disposal then it could cause severe injury to everyone so it has to be exact and controlled, otherwise we could have devastating consequences." Midoriya mumbled 

"Does he always do that?" Charlie asked turning to Uraraka "You have no idea," Uraraka responded with a smile. "Kachaan, if this is going to work we both need to apply exact equal pressure with our blasts, ok? Midoriya said. "Hell no, you stupid nerd I already had to be nice to someone to get down here and rub it in her face that I, was, right!!!" Bakugo said.

"Come on just do it," Kirishima said when he woke up. "Ok," Bakugo responded. They gathered everybody with their backs together, and Uraraka in the middle with Midoriya and Bakugo on opposite sides. "Ok Uraraka, take as much time as you need to prepare," Midoriya said. As she was preparing mentally a massive Demon horde appeared and charged forward.

"Oh damn," Angel shouted. "We'll cover you," Charlie said. Therein commenced a battle for the ages. Charlie transformed into her full Demon form and began attacking the biggest Demons, while Angel pulled out his best guns and began shooting the smaller ones, while Alastor waved his hand slightly killing the majority of the horde.

"You should be aiming for the biggest one at the end of the horde!!!!" Bakugo shouted, "Ya wanna say that again hot shit?" Angel said pointing a pistol at Bakugo's forehead. Finally, Uraraka said, "I'm ready." And quickly touched all of the boys with the pads of her fingers. They began lifting in the air, Midoriya nodded at Bakugo, and they both readied themselves, but a Demon pounced on Midoriya's leg.

"Can someone take care of that?" Alastor said calmly while trying to take down the biggest Demon. Charlie was overwhelmed by smaller Demons who held her down "Little busy for that right now daddy." Angel yelled his guns running out of ammo, Tenebris looked at Husker who wasn't doing anything.

The boy rolled his eyes grabbed a dead Demon's claw jumped into the air and cut the creature's head off. Midoriya and Bakugo blasted their quirks at roughly the same time sending the mall flying toward the slowly closing hole, they exited Hell almost exactly when the hole closed.

"Glad that's over," Charlie said, having been released from the disappointed Demons Angel looked at the hole as it closed "Yeah but we'll be seeing that little angry chihuahua one in ten years tops." Angel said Charlie looked to Tenebris, the savior of the hour. "Niffty told me that it was ok," Tenebris said looking at his feet.

"While I don't encourage that kind of violence, I have to say, that took guts I never would have asked, or expected that kind of bravery from you," Charlie said. "That was marvelous my little friend, I dare say you may have to teach me that trick sometime very soon," Alastor said lifting Tenebris onto his shoulders. "Really?!" Tenebris said excited, Charlie looked disapproving. 

Meanwhile, Midoriya and the crew had just landed on the floor of the UA hallway they had each fallen through. "Wow that was quite an interesting adventure, I have to say we made some friends in weird places," Midoriya said exhausted. "Yeah," Kirishima said before walking away.

"Wait, Kirishima," Midoriya said. "I have to know what kind of self-reflecting cardinal sin could you, one of the most wonderful and purely good people I have ever known, have ever done to possibly land yourself there?" Midoriya asked his eyes beaming with curiosity Kirishima shrugged. "I said Momo was womanly, y'know instead of manly." Midoriya put on a confused face, and Uraraka vomited.

The End


End file.
